


Going Good

by MarvelousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousHiddleston/pseuds/MarvelousHiddleston
Summary: Tom Hiddleston hat seit ein paar Monaten eine Freundin. Heute ist der Tag an dem er sie zu Hause besuchen kommt und ihre 2-jährige Tochter trifft. Y/N hofft, dass alles gut gehen wird. Später an Abend fragt Tom, ob er die Nacht bleiben darf…





	Going Good

**Author's Note:**

> Der Name deiner Tochter= Y/D/N  
Lieblings Essen= Y/F/F

„Nicht schon wieder! Y/D/N! Wie oft muss ich dir sagen, dass du bitte deinen Pudding nicht auf die Sofakissen schmieren sollst?“, fragt Y/N, ohne auf eine Antwort von ihrer 2-jährigen Tochter zu hoffen, die im Haus herumtobte. Sie nahm das Kissen, um den Fleck auszuwaschen. Y/N ging zu dem Badezimmer, als sie auf eine der Spielsteine von Y/D/N trat, sie bückte sich und hob ihn auf. Nachdem Y/N den Fleck so gut wie möglich ausgewaschen und getrocknet hatte, legte sie das Kissen zurück auf das Sofa und sah sich um Raum um.  
„Wie soll ich alles in Ordnung bringen bis später?“, sagte sie zu sich selbst und begann weiter aufzuräumen. Später soll Tom zum Essen kommen und ihre Tochter kennen lernen. Sie war mit ihm seit einem halben Jahr zusammen und wirklich glücklich mit ihm. Doch sie konnte die Angst nicht abschütteln, dass der Besuch ein Desaster wird. Nach einer weiteren Stunde aufräumen, putzen und säugen, zog sie sich um und zog Y/D/N ordentliche Kleidung, die nicht beschmiert war, an. Y/N verbracht eine weitere halbe Stunde damit ihr Kind davon abzuhalten erneut dreckig zu werden und Y/F/F zu kochen. Gerade räumte sie ein weiteres Spielzeug weg, als es an der Tür klingelte. Y/N sah auf die Uhr, er war viel zu früh und sie hatte das Chaos nicht annähernd aufgeräumt. Das Haus war immer noch ein absolutes Chaos. Sielief zu der Tür und öffnete sie, um von Tom, der einen Blumenstrauß mit ihren Lieblings Blumen hielt.  
„Hallo Liebling, ich hoffe ich bin nicht zu früh“, sagt er, „Du siehst wunderschön aus, nebenbei bemerkt“, er zwinkerte.  
„Danke, du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus“, sagt sie und deutet auf sein Outfit. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und enge anliegendes weißes Hemd.  
„Die Blumen sind für dich“, Tom gab ihr dir Blumen.  
„Danke, sie sind wirklich schön“, sie gibt zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.  
„Darf ich herein kommen?“  
„Oh natürlich“, sagt Y/N und ging zu der Seite, um ihn herein zu lassen. Sie hatte Angst was er von ihrem zu Hause denken würde. Y/N sah wie Tom sich umsah und die Bilder an der Wand betrachtet, es waren viele Bilder von ihr und Y/D/N. Tom drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und lächelte.  
„Es ist wirklich schön hier und gemütlich“, sagt er ehrlich, doch Y/N konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass er nur freundlich war. Sie hob das Spielzeuge hoch, das neben ihren Fuß lag.  
„Wo ist die andere Dame des Hauses?“, fragt er und streckte seine Hände hinten in seine Hosentaschen.  
„Sie ist grade in ihren Zimmer und sehr aufgeregt dich zu treffen“, und hoffentlich sauber, fügt sie im stillen hinzu, „Ich werde gehen und sie holen“, Tom nickt. Y/N ging hoch, während Tom sich weiter in ihrem Haus umsah. Es lagen ein paar Dinge rum, aber Tom störte es nicht im geringsten, er wusste, dass sie eine 2-jährige Tochter hatte, als sie sich begann zu verabreden. Tom hörte Schritte die Treppe hinunter kommen. Er drehte sich zu der Treppe um und sah wie Y/N mit ihrer Tochter in den Armen die Treppe hinunter ging. Sie lächelte Tom an, als sie vor ihm zum stehen kam.  
„Sagt hallo zu Tom“, sagte Y/N liebevoll zu dem kleinen Mädchen und winkte leicht zu Tom. Das kleine Mädchen, versteckte ihren Kopf in der Halsbeuge von Y/N.  
„Tom das ist Y/D/N“, sagt sie  
„Hallo, kleine“, sagt Tom und nahm ihre kleine Hand in seine, das Kind schaute auf.  
„Wollen wir essen?“, fragt sie.  
Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, spielte Tom mit Y/D/N. Y/N war verwundert wie gut Tom mit dem Kleinkind war und das ihn die Unordnung nicht im geringsten störte. Als es mit derzeit dunkel wurde und Y/D/N langsam müde, stand Y/N von dem Sofa auf.  
„Ich glaube es wird langsam Zeit für das Bett“, sie hob das kleine Mädchen vom Boden auf. Tom erhob sich von dem Boden, als sie Y/D/N in ihr Kinderzimmer brach.  
Nachdem Y/D/N eingeschlafen war, ging sie zurück zu den Wohnzimmer und blieb am Türrahmen stehen. Tom saß auf dem Sofa. In dem Kamin war Feuer. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, als sie den Raum betrat.  
„Schläft sie?“, fragt er, als Y/N näher zu ihm ging.  
„Sofort eingeschlafen, dass ganze hat sie ziemlich ausgelaugt“, sagt sie, „Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht erschreckt“, Tom wusste was sie meinte und brauchte keine Erklärung. Er zog sie auf seine Schoß und wickelte seine Arme um ihre Taille.  
„Y/N, ich wusste was ich zustimme, als ich dich traf. Ich liebe jeden Teil von dir und deine Tochter ist ein Teil von dir“  
Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und zog sie noch näher an ihn heran. Tom begann ihren Nacken zu küssen. Y/N’s Finger vergingen sich in seinen rot-blonden Haaren. Er löst sich von ihr und sah zu ihr auf.  
„Darf ich heute Nacht bleiben?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll, Y/N nickt. Tom küsste sie leidenschaftlich und vertiefte, nach einiger Zeit, den Kuss und schob seine Zunge in ihren Mund hinein. Sie stöhnte und rieb sich an seiner wachsenden Erektion und ließ auch ihn stöhnen. Er hob ihre Shirt und drückte ihre Taille, bevor er es hoch zog und über ihren Kopf. Y/N begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, als sie es geöffnet hatte hob er sie hoch und trug Y/N die Treppe hoch. Brach aber dennoch nie den Kuss, erst als er nicht genau wusste wo ihr Zimmer wahr.  
„Rechts, zweite Tür“, erklärt sie schnell. Tom begann ihren Hals zu küssen, bis er vor ihrer Tür stehen blieb und sie dagegen drückte. Y/N’s Hände öffneten seinen Gürtel und öffnete anschließen den Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Er öffnete mit einer Hand die Tür und stolperte hinein. Tom legte sie auf ihr Bett und zog ihre Hose samt ihres Höschens über ihre Beine. Er stieg auf das Bett und Y/N ging rückwärts. Er zog ihre Beine auseinander und hob ihr Bein über ihre Schulter, als er ihr Bein entlang küsste von ihrem Fuß zu ihrem Oberschenkel, als er an ihrer Muschi ankam und einen Kuss auf ihrer äußere Falte gab, bevor er über ihre Falte leckt und begann an ihren Kitzler zu saugen. Ihre Hände zogen an seinen Haaren und zogen ihn hoch. Y/N wickelte ihre Beine um seine Hüften und schob seine Hose und Boxershorts mit ihren Fersen seine Beine hinunter. Tom öffnete ihren BH und nahm ihr ihn ab. Er küsste sie und schon seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Er nahm seinen Schwanz in seine Hand und pumpte ihn ein paar Mal, bevor er sich an ihrer Muschi ausrichtete. Er zog ihn entlang ihrer Falte auf und ab. Tom begann langsam die Spitze seines Schwanzes in sie zu drücken.  
„Mhm, Tom“, stöhnte sie, während er seinen ganzen Schwanz langsam in die drückte. Er stich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht, als er in sie eindrang. Tom lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. Er zog seinen Schwanz aus ihr heraus, bis nur noch die Spitze in ihrer Muschi steckte. Sie grub ihre Finger in seine Schultern, als er sich wieder in sie drängte.  
„Tom…Schneller…Bitte“, stöhnte sie, Y/N versuchte leise zu seien, um Y/D/N nicht aufzuwecken. Er beschleunigte sein Tempo und rieb ihren Kitzler. Sie hob ihre Hüften und begegnete seine Stößen. Er brach den Kuss und saugt an ihrem Nippel. Y/N spannte sich um Tom’s Schwanz an.  
„Gott…Y/N“, stöhnte Tom. Er wusste, dass sie gleich kommen würde. Sie biss auf seine Schulter, als sie zum Orgasmus kam. Er konnte sie seinen Namen stöhnen hören. Tom beschleunigt sein Tempo weiter und kam auch seinem Orgasmus näher. Gerade als Y/N von ihrem Orgasmus herunter kam, baute sich erneut ein Zweiter auf. Seine Finger rieben ihren Kitzler weiter.  
„Komm wieder für mich“, er stieß weiter in ihre enge Muschi, „Komm um meinen Schwanz“, er verlor seinen Rhythmus und seine Stöße wenn unkontrolliert, „Komm mit mir“  
Er schoss sein heißes Sperma in sie, als sie mit ihm zum Orgasmus kam. Tom lag noch ein wenig auf ihr, sein Schwanz rutschte aus ihr heraus. Er rollte sich von ihr herunter und zog Y/N mit sich. Sie lag mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust. Tom streichelte sanft über ihre Haare und zog die Decke über beide.  
„Heute war wunderschön, Y/N“  
„Das finde ich auch, danke, dass du gekommen bist“, sagte sie. Beide lachten wegen der Mehrdeutigkeit des Satzes.


End file.
